Criminal Justice
by Hugopup Productions
Summary: Someone has been getting rid of criminals lately, but who? Is he a friend or foe? The truth may be closer, and more terryfying, than the Titans may expect.
1. Intro

Wicked

Introduction

Well, a good fiction never needs an introduction, but since I am doubtful of my abilities as a writer, I will introduce you to it. I am a relatively new (or washed-up) writer to fanfiction. I had renounced it after I did not do so good. But I have grown, in more ways than one, and am ready to give it another shot.

Lately, I have been taken to watching Teen Titans, and I find that although the plot lacks originality, it is a fun thing to watch when I want to unwind.

This ficlet will feature an original character, so if you want to get on my ass for being a Mary Sue, by all means go ahead.

Yours,

The Author

Introduction

When does a criminal become a criminal? And what of mercy? Will the Titans crumble against this newfound enemy, or will they ally themselves with a newfound friend? Keep on reading to find out..


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

The Winter of Our Discontent

The thief made his way stealthily out of the house, his loot in his hand, and ready to detonate the bomb he had planted inside. As he crossed through the snow in the starlit sky, he heard steps behind him, he turned, and no one was there. A small purple mist began to float around him, and he froze in his tracks. An evil laugh rose as a metallic face materialized in front of him. The smoke grew denser, surrounding the metal mask with two small slits for eyes, until it took a human shape, a tight body suit, of a dense purple and black color. "Who are you?" spoke the thief, quite fearfully. The masked man just raised his hand, and a small orb of blue and white began to form in his hand. The other man, now fearful for his life, drew his gun, a low caliber Smith and Wesson, and quickly depressed the trigger. The bullets hit the masked man's chest, but left nothing but a tiny hole, which was quickly returned to normal by a small puff of black smoke. The masked man known as Wicked let out a laugh...and then there was light.

In that same city, not too far away, a girl by the name of Starfire woke up, screaming.

That next morning, the Teen Titans were gathered at the table, eating a normal breakfast. Or what would be a normal breakfast. Come on people, these kids were superheroes.

"Pass the honey!"

"LEGGO MY EGGO"

"Yum...burnt eggs. And burnt cereal...how fun."

Starfire was late for breakfast that morning, and when she finally came around to showing herself, she looked sickly. "

"What's wrong, Starfire?" asked young Robin, shoveling in another forkful of eggs.

"I had this dream last night. A man, in a mask. And then, a brilliant light, and finally, I wake up screaming."

"Interesting, maybe you are emotionally tied to something out there," suggested Beast-boy, "I've heard it happens when you are emotionally linked to someone. When they use their energy, emotional or physical, it links them to you. You say it's a masked man, well, we look for a masked man."

She shook her head, "It's not any kind of mask, this is a metallic one, and a purple mist, too." Cyborg came into the room and turned on the TV, the morning news just beginning.

"Earlier this night, the body of white-glove robber baron Ofob Reznor was found last night outside a house investigators say was where all evidence was to be stored. The cause of death is still unknown, but sources say that a highly concentrated beam of energy perforated his lungs. The city will not mourn the passing of this criminal."

Raven faced the group now. "Strange. Someone is taking out criminals."

"Nice to see someone doing something nice for the community." Chuckled Cyborg.

"But it was cruel!" retorted Starfire. The discussion was going to get worse, until an alarm sounded...


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Cold Blood

In the city, it was a big deal already. Traffic was jammed, and both police and news vans blocked off the entrance to the scene of the crime. A group of armed terrorists had seized a medical facility and were holding several doctors at gunpoint. One hostage had been executed already, his body lying in the front steps. Bullet-ridden police cars were being used as covers for the wounded policemen. Starfire and Raven were the first on the scene, hovering towards the upper windows, Robin and Beast-Boy circling around back to examine the rear exits. Cyborg kept eye on everything, through everyone's battle monitors.

"Titans, set?"

"Starfire and Raven set."

"Beast-boy and-"

A loud crash sounded inside, followed by machine-gun fire. Within minutes, the chaos inside had ended. Cyborg surveyed the entrance, someone was running fast towards them. It was one of the masked terrorists, and he was running from something. He made it outside and threw himself on the floor, and was quickly surrounded by the Titans, and handcuffed.

"Well, that was simple." Chuckled Robin, as the rest of the policemen headed inside to tend to the wounded and scared medical facility. The criminal was crying know, begging for mercy.

"Relax, it's going to be okay." Said Starfire, helping him up to his feet.

"No, it won't." It was a cold voice, apparently from nowhere. Then, it happened. The air began to foam up and turn into a purple and black mist, revealing first the metal mask, then the full form of Wicked. He held a silver-plated magnum revolver in his hand. Without asking questions, the man in the silver mask raised the gun and brought it up to the terrorist's back, and depressed the trigger twice. The criminal dropped to the ground, dead, to the horror of Starfire, who was inches away. "MURDERER!" A beam shot out of her hands, impacting Wicked and propelling him feet away. As he got up, Robin rushed at him. Wicked jumped, thrusting his right leg, which was deftly blocked by Robin, and then spun, dropping with his foot on Robin. Robin quickly got back up, but not fast enough, seeing that he was being surrounded, Wicked threw a fast series of punches at Robin's ribs, and then threw him in the air, intercepting the swooping Raven.

A beam shot out from somewhere, and struck the spot where Wicked was. Or where he was just a split second ago, as only a smoldering spot in the tar remained. He made a dash for the air, away from the group. "Such...I cannot do this. Worry about the police, not about me." Several beams flew out of Wicked's hands, impacting the police cars and the areas around them, wounding several more policemen and news reporters. "GET THE POLICE, I'LL GET HIM!" yelled Starfire, her eyes glowing a deathly shade of green. Wicked spotted her and began hovering away, laughing coldly. Starfire threw a bolt of energy at him, and Wicked was hit, catapulting him into a nearby alley. Once again, the evil laugh echoed through Starfire's head. "Who are you, and why must you do this!" She covered her eyes, and that weakened her position. She heard a small crackle in the air, and then she a strong bolt of energy hit her square in the chest, and she fell down, down, and down...the last words she heard were "...and justice for all."

When she opened her eyes again, she was in a room at the medical facility in miniature that the Teen Titans had at their tower.

Not too far away, the Wicked planned his next move, using a portable computer for research. His arm was bleeding, but not too badly, where the beam from the woman had struck him. His regeneration was taken longer than usual with that wound. Finally...a real target.


End file.
